Talk:The Mysterious Mare Do Well/@comment-25559529-20150905220417/@comment-25559529-20150907053157
Rainbow Dash and Amethyst Star have something in common -- they were both negatively affected by Twilight's arrival to Ponyville. Amethyst Star had her position of Ponyville's top organizer taken away, and Rainbow Dash? She was forced to backpedal to workhorse status as Twilight took the reins of Ponyville's hero, while gathering more of her friends to help. Rainbow Dash was suspiciously quick to accuse Twilight of being a spy, and she was rather violent when Nightmare Moon showed up. Amethyst Star appeared to take this in stride; she had the responsibility of the Animal Team on her shoulders. Unfortunately, due to the very event that had a subsection Amethyst Star was the leader of being late every year, Twilight jumped at this opportunity. Unfortunately, by finding her place in the event, she inadvertently received Amethyst Star's previous title as a result, relegating the mare to being simply the leader of the Animal Team and nothing more, not only in the event itself but throughout Ponyville. Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png|Her own classmate did this to her. Matilda calls on Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png|Amethyst Star does what she can until Matilda comes begging for help. Amethyst Star seems to bear no jealousy toward Twilight. In fact, when there's a bugbear attacking Ponyville, Amethyst Star, knowing that Twilight and her friends are occupied fighting it, starts evacuating the citizens. Then, Matilda comes to her, begging for help, and what does Amethyst Star do? She shows genuine concern and reluctance, but she calms Matilda down and reassures her of her skills. She agrees to help as a last resort replacement organizer, and then? She does. And she attends the wedding as well! Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, acted nowhere near as mature, which is odd, seeing as though she and Amethyst Star are clearly around the same age. Rainbow Dash felt a constant need throughout season one to put Twilight down on every perceived slight. However, as brash as Rainbow Dash was throughout the season, she was never mean-spirited, rude, or hypocritical toward Twilight. Her loyalty was limitless. She and Applejack were both very willing to defend Twilight from Trixie and praise Twilight in Trixie's presence. With Twilight becoming Ponyville's fixer sue, she fixed a lot of the problems, either by herself or with her friends in tow. Rainbow Dash was all right with it, but the fact that Twilight was above her on the popularity scale and was humble about it didn't really resonate with her. So, when Rainbow Dash got the chance to perform rescues at dangerous places that would only be attended to further down the road in It's About Time, she started to take in what she had been missing out on ever since Twilight's arrival to Ponyville. Before Twilight arrived, Rainbow was saving ponies. Now, she would have the opportunity to do that again until that Twilight Sparkle saw to it that these problems would be "fixed" in It's About Time. Unfortunately, this "refreshment" lowered Rainbow Dash down to Trixie's level, the only difference being Rainbow Dash actually did the stuff she brags about. So when this new hero starts saving lives, of course Rainbow Dash started milking every situation. What exactly would the element of loyalty do when there's no one to be loyal to? Well, that's the second thing she does. The first thing she does is go to her friends, who start praising Mare Do Well in Rainbow Dash's presence in the same way she and Applejack praised Twilight in Trixie's presence. The Mane Six rightfully take Rainbow Dash's actions as petty jealousy and brush it all aside. Because Rainbow Dash is being jealously petty. Even Amethyst Star was able to point this out. Take a guess why. If you had a friend who went into instant rage mode when you dare praise a celebrity, you would think that it's petty jealousy and brush it aside, wouldn't you?